


lucky to have you (somos dos)

by kronirica



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I wished there was more Sukki fanfic out there so I wrote it, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Sokka is a dork, Suki is also a dork she just disguises it better, Unplanned Pregnancy, or at least me attempting to write humor, second fanfic ever..............., so excuse me any mistakes, they're the ultimate Established Relationship! ship and no one can convince they aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronirica/pseuds/kronirica
Summary: Sokka and Suki receive some world-shattering news.Suki does not take it in a very calm manner.Sokka does."How are you so CALM??", she says - almost shouts -, fat tears coming out of her face again."Oh-, oh, calm down there", Sokka laughs ("Don't tell me to calm down, Sokka, I SWEAR to Tu and La-"), moving to wipe some of the tears from her cheeks. "Babe", he starts again, takes a deep breath."Suki, I'm definitely not calm. It's just I'm...." and as he thinks, there's the stupid grin again - Suki hates that smile, oh La, this is the smile that got her into this situation IN THE FIRST PLACE and she's going to kill Katara for ever presenting Suki to her stupid hot perfect older brother -, as he says, "I'm so, so happy".
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	lucky to have you (somos dos)

**Author's Note:**

> the title between ( ) is the name of the song I was listening to while writing this
> 
> check it out if you want! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-_9Bld7JYc

She can't help the dread that goes down her spine as the doctor leaves the room and the sudden quiet allows the information to actually sink in.

_Pregnant._

She's pregnant.

Her entire life, Suki has considered herself a collected, calm woman. She doesn't let emotions get the best of her even on the worst occasions - sometimes, she even wonders if she went into martial arts and security work because of this or if it was her line of work that shaped her like this, somehow - but it doesn't really matters, because being composed suits her. 

It was what got her through her parent's deaths, her teenage years, her training, through every curve ball life has ever thrown her way. Through dating and living with Sokka, who's by far the **least** calm person she knows - and who's right now being extremely quiet by her side, still on the exact same position he was when Dr. Kyoshi was giving them the news. The news that she's pregnant, that they're pregnant - and suddenly the quietness, the feel of the cheap hospital robe she's wearing, Sokka's stillness besides her and the impact of the news she just received, everything is getting to her and she feels like bursting into tears right then and there.

Her breaths are coming out ragged and she closes her eyes, trying to keep herself from sobbing. Sokka still hasn't said anything, just staying there, still holding her hand between his, and Suki can't look at him, can't physically make herself look at him and check if he's already lost the open and surprised face he made when he heard ('You're not sick, Ms, you're pregnant. Four months pregnant, actually', the doctor said, _as if it was the most natural thing in the world_ ) and it's now looking just as nervous as she feels.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

She's pregnant.

"I'm pregnant", she says, out loud, and immediately falls into tears, sobbing. 

There goes calm and centered.

As if fallen out of a spell, Sokka moves by her side, tightening the grasp on her left hand and turning himself to her. "Babe", he says, calmly, and then when she doesn't answer he gets up from the chair in which he's sitting and moves towards her, crowding her space, holding her to his chest. "Suki, baby-" he starts, before stopping, apparently losing his words.

Suki sobs harder into his shirt.

"Suki", he goes again, and puts his hand on her head, coaching her to lift her face to him. "Babe, look at me".

She takes two deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, and grudgingly removes her face from his chest, looking up. Sokka looks.... absolutely normal, looking at her as if they were just on their apartment sitting on the couch and discussing what to make for dinner (or order, let's be honest, because they're both awful at cooking).

He smiles.

"Suki, we're pregnant", Sokka says, giving her with the biggest, most radiant grin ever.

She starts crying again.

"How are you so CALM??", she says - almost shouts -, fat tears coming out of her face again.

"Oh-, oh, calm down there", Sokka laughs ("Don't tell me to calm down, Sokka, I SWEAR to Tu and La-"), moving to wipe some of the tears from her cheeks. "Babe", he starts again, takes a deep breath. 

"Suki, I'm definitely not calm. It's just I'm...." and as he thinks, there's the stupid grin again - Suki hates that smile, oh La, this is the smile that got her into this situation IN THE FIRST PLACE and she's going to kill Katara for ever presenting Suki to her stupid hot perfect older brother -, as he says, "I'm so, so happy".

Suki sobs quiet as her mind goes a bit foggy.

"What?", she asks, dumbstruck.

"I said I'm so, so happy", he answers, placing a kiss on her forehead, "that you're pregnant", and another on her left cheek, "with MY baby, OUR baby", and on her right cheek, "and we're going to be parents", and on her nose. "Babe", Sokka says, opening his blue eyes and staring right into hers, deep into her soul, "we're going to start a family. How could I be anything other than absolutely thrilled right now?".

Then: "Are you happy?", he asks, at the same time that Suki blurts out a thousand words per minute: "Sokka, we're so young, and we've only just moved in together and I just started at my new job and I was in birth control, oh La, how could this have ever happen and-".

"Suki", Sokka interrupts her, serious. Her brain must not be working, the world must have tilted somehow, because how can she be this nervous and Sokka be this calm?

"...yeah?".

"I don't care about any of that. The only thing that matters to me is: are you happy?"

She doesn't know how to answer that.

Suki wasn't ever sure she wanted to have children. She's thought about it abstractly before, of course, but she never actually came to a decision about either she wanted to become a mom or not. And anyway, she thought she had years before she had to think about it in a serious manner. She's 24 and she just only graduated from college, two years ago, just now landed a job she actually likes and just moved in with Sokka, barely five months ago... everything in her life is good, great even, and she is a very practical woman who was more preoccupied with enjoying it as it is instead of thinking far into the future (where she thought any children would or not be).

I mean, does she ocasionally thinks about how, doesn't matter where her future leads her, she can't picture it without Sokka? Yeah, of course, but does she ever think, when she's with him and his family, that maybe she would love to oficially deserve their love and call herself a real part of that family? Naturally, but did that make her see herself marrying him in the future? Yes, definitely, but has that picture ever led her to think of a future house with her and him and a dog and maybe, maybe, a little chubby mini person that's half her and half him, someone she could teach how to fight and talk about her parents to, and someone Sokka could teach how to fix things and has it ever led her to think about how, if she knew Sokka - and she did -, he would obviously be the world's dumbest, greatest father ever and she couldn't wish for a better partner to build a family with? 

Has it?

Oh.

_Oh._

It has.

She totally wants to have his stupid babies.

".....Yes", she finally says, sniffling as she recovers from her crying. 

And she's scared, of course, so, so scared to think there's a life inside of her, but as she says it she's even more sure of it. Suki repeats it, louder, smiling at him: "I am".

And that's when Sokka starts crying.

"I've literally wanted to marry you and have children with you since date two", he basically shouts, snort coming out of his nose as he starts crying loudly and sinks his face into her neck, holding her into an extra tight embrace that stops Suki from being shocked at the 'marriage' commentary (there's a limit to how many developments a girl can take in one day, ok), "you're-", he tries to continue, the force of his sobs keeping him from finisinhing the whole phrase on one go, "the love- of- my life- and-"

"Oh, baby", Suki replies, tears blooming back in her eyes, "I love you too, so, so much", and as one drips from her eyes and she holds him with just as much force - ok, this is it, it's the LAST time she's crying today-, "and I'm so lucky to have you".

After a few seconds when they both quiet down, but don't leave their embrace, Sokka speaks.

"You really are", he says. Then he lifts his face, swollen from crying, from her neck, disentagles their limbs and cleans up his tears. He sighs. "Wow, you really lost it there for a moment, babe", Sokka says, "you're lucky I'm always here to be the calm, colleted one of this relationship". And there's that perfect, gorgeous smile again, as he can't help it but to laugh at his own joke as always, the dork.

A matching one blooms on her lips.

"The luckiest woman alive", she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> so................ literally the second fanfic i've ever written and published in my life :)
> 
> quarantine has been awful, but i'm glad it made me finally lose my shyness and laziness and write the ideas i had for fanfiction since i was.... 12(?). yay!
> 
> after publishing this, my goal is to finish the two zutara fanfics i'm writing (they're longer, with 5ish chapters each, and I've been struggling to actually write some plot for the first time in my life hahaha wish me luck!) and then finishing up the angsty!kataang fic (which was actually the first one I began writing in the first place).... even though i'm not a kataang fan AT ALL
> 
> please let me know if you liked this and would like to read more of my work!!!!  
> (also: should I just stick to straight up porn, as was my other work, or is my fluff actually not so bad?)
> 
> kudos are fuel! <3


End file.
